1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to devices for generating electricity, and more particularly, devices for generating electricity from the movement of a body of water, such as, waves of an ocean.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Energy is widely used and is generally produced from a number of resources. The demand for energy has increased as the world population has grown and as countries and industries within those countries become more developed, and individual and industries increase their uses and demands for energy consumption. Natural resources, such as, for example, coal, oil and gas deposits generally are extracted from the earth. However, the demands on natural resources have increased, and these resources, once utilized, are not renewable. That is, further extractions of additional gas, oil and coal must be removed from the earth in order to continue to supply the energy required. An alternate natural resource of wind has been contemplated and implemented to generate energy. In order to utilize wind as a source of energy, generally rotor blades are connected to a turbine so that when the rotor blades are acted on by the movement of wind they in turn cause the turbine to rotate so that electricity may be generated.
A need exists for an apparatus that can provide energy in a manner that conserves resources and produces energy, such as ocean energy, in an economical manner.